


You learn a lot about your friends late at night

by KaraandLenatogether (AheartfullofKorrasami)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AheartfullofKorrasami/pseuds/KaraandLenatogether
Summary: Lena Luthor has a good heart and a shitty family. When an alien mad at her family for what her mother tried to do with the medusa virus attempts to attack L-Corp but is temporarily stopped by Supergirl Lena learns something that ensures her life will never be the same.Starts a few weeks after 2x08 and goes from there.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh you have got to be kidding.” Lena said as she heard yet another unearthly roar coming off of Cordova street below. It was the third time some disgruntled alien had come looking for her as payback for her mother’s actions with the medusa virus. She had feared that this would happen in the aftermath even though Kara had written an article praising her help in stopping the virus and saving the lives of countless more aliens. She had figured that it wouldn’t have stopped all the hatred that most people felt towards her family and by extension herself, but she hadn’t thought that the attacks would be coming on a nearly weekly basis.

Lena walked out onto her balcony to get a look at what the would be assailant looked like just in time for her to catch a glimpse of a familiar red and blue blur landing in front of what appeared to be an eight foot tall porcupine man hybrid. The alien had what looked to be about two feet on Supergirl, but at the sight of the caped wonder it looked as if it was trying to figure out a good way to disappear from the scene. Then seemingly out of nowhere the beast smacked the Girl of Steel and Lena couldn’t help but gasp. Her eyes tracked the woman right up until she hit the concrete side of L-Corp leaving a larger than expected impact crater. The alien took that as his cue to run and hide because when Lena looked back to where it was she got just a slight glimpse as it ran off with impressive speed. Lena went to move to call the police and explain the situation but as she did she saw Supergirl fly off after the porcupine man. Lena was surprised to find that she was a little sad that the Girl of Steel hadn’t come to check up on her first, but immediately chastised herself knowing that Supergirl had a job to do just like she did.

“Jess, send everyone home for the day including yourself. I don’t want to take the chance on anyone getting hurt or worse. You’re all off until I get confirmation from Supergirl that the situation has been taken care of.” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She knew this would mean far more work for herself but she wasn’t about to risk the lives of any of the people who work for her just because of her family’s twisted ideas.

“Right away Ms.Luthor, also there is an Agent Danvers here to see you about what was happening outside.” Jess replied over the intercom. At the mention of the name Danvers her mind immediately went to a reporter who’s smile rivaled the sun itself.

“Send her in please Jess.” Lena sat back down at her desk and waited to greet the agent. The woman who walked in was a tall short haired brunette that carried herself with the confidence of a government agent. “Agent Danvers was it? How can I assist you today?” Lena asked hoping to convey the sincerity in her voice.

“Ms.Luthor, Supergirl asked me to check on you and ensure your safety, as did my younger sister, Kara.” The agent explained taking a seat across the desk from Lena without being offered. The name Kara brought a slight smile to Lena’s lips but quickly she admonished herself and resumed her composure.

“Well please convey to them both that I’m alright thanks to Supergirl. She wasn’t hurt too badly by the impact with the building was she?” Lena was genuine in her concern. Despite everything Lex had done to her cousin the Girl of Steel had always held a legitimate respect for her and what she was trying to do for the people of National city. It was refreshing for someone to see Lena as anything other than a Luthor even if Supergirl seemed to be the only person in the city who did aside from Kara.

“Nothing she won’t shrug off quickly. I was hoping my agents and myself would be able to escort you home where you should hopefully be safer.” The older Danvers said while glancing around the room.

“Unfortunately I can’t quite leave just yet, I need to call and cancel a couple of meetings and call a contractor to look over and asses the damage to the building.” Lena knew she should just go but part of her couldn’t quite bring herself to go home just yet.

“Understandable I guess. Would you be opposed to me leaving a few agents here to ensure that nothing happens to you until you are able to leave L-Corp?” The agent asked heading towards the door.

“As long as they do not try and go searching through the research we’re doing here I have no issue with that all. Their protection is welcome.” Lena gave a curt smile as she moved to shake the hand of the woman who was ensuring her safety. Lena could feel the tension radiating off of the agent as she took her hand briefly then turned away to bark orders at her men in the lobby. “Right now to call Bruce Wayne and apologize for not being able to make our scheduled call later.” Lena sighed as the door closed.

\---------------------------------------

Lena rubbed the bridge of her nose as she hung up with the contractor. The company would be by in the morning to asses the damages. She crossed the room to the bar she kept on one of her shelves and poured herself two fingers of scotch. She moved to her office couch and took a sip while thinking about how shitty a day this had become. She considered calling Kara to see if she wanted to grab some dinner but decided against it. For one it was late now, which had never stopped Kara in the past. That girl could eat like no one Lena had ever met, it was astonishing really. The second and much more prevalent reason is that she didn’t want there to be a target on Kara’s back as well. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to look at herself in the mirror ever again if her name got Kara hurt or worse. She wasn’t sure when exactly Kara had become so much more to her than a good friend, it was like she radiated this warmth and kindness that disarmed every one of the barriers Lena had worked hard to put up. Kara would laugh at her jokes and give her that radiant smile and Lena knew she would do anything for that woman. At the same time though she was scared of how deeply she cared for Kara, no one not even Lex made her feel as happy as Kara had in such a short amount of time. She’d fallen hard for Kara Danvers and didn’t know how she should handle it. On the one hand she wanted to tell Kara what she meant to her so badly it hurt, but on the other she was scared of pushing away the only person she felt like she could be completely open with. Before she could think anymore on it she heard the telltale whoosh that she’d come to recognize as Supergirl landing on her office balcony.

“Ms.Luthor are you alright?” Supergirl asked walking through the still unlocked door to the balcony. Lena had to stifle a laugh, how could she be alright knowing that because of her people were likely to be killed just to get at her.

“I will be Supergirl, and I’ve told you to call me Lena. Did you manage to catch the alien from earlier?” Lena watched as the usual bravado that the superheroine carried herself with melted away and she flopped on the couch.

“I’m sorry Lena but I wasn’t able to track it. When it hit me earlier it released some sort of pheromone that confused all of my senses, it was all I could do not to crash through buildings let alone catch up to it.” Supergirl sounded dejected and the news hit Lena harder than she’d like to admit. She had hoped that she wouldn’t have to worry about this creature anymore. She let her thoughts run away with the worry until she heard what sounded like a quiet sob and realized it was coming from the woman next to her.

“Supergirl it’s alright, I know that you’ll get it the next time.” Lena said softly placing her hand on Supergirl’s should. Lena wasn’t used to giving comfort like this but seeing how vulnerable the normally fearless superheroine was made her realize that under all the bravado was just another person who struggled with things just as anyone else would, even if her concerns might be a hell of a lot larger than the average person.

“It’s not that, well it is partially but that not the whole thing.” Supergirl rose from the couch drying her eyes with a bit of her cape. “Lena will you wait here a moment, there’s something I need you to know, something I can’t keep hiding from you.” Absent mindedly Lena nodded wondering what could have possibly shaken Supergirl like this. She knew there had been times where Supergirl hadn’t managed to catch whatever was out there after her in the past but this was something else. Supergirl took off through her balcony door into the inky black of night as Lena decided to drain the scotch left in her glass, feeling the warm burn snap her back to reality. There was only one huge secret someone like Supergirl could have and that was who she really was. Lena began to realize the gravity of how much trust Supergirl seemed to have in her. What had she done to be worthy of being trusted with such a monumental secret. The moments passed until Lena heard Supergirl's voice ring out from just above the balcony.

“Lena I need you to close your eyes and come out here please.” The tone of Supergirls voice was soft and she could tell that the superheroine was trying to hide a lot of the emotion she was feeling. Lena for her part did as she was asked, trying to make sure she wasn’t going to bump into anything on her way out. When she got out there she waited for further instruction from Supergirl. “Open them Lena.” Supergirl said. Lena did as requested and before her she saw a woman in jeans and an unbuttoned cardigan that had her supersuit beneath it. The blonde hair was pulled back and she wore a pair of glasses. Lena recognized her immediately recognized the woman and everything clicked into place. Kara Danvers is Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Realization about the person most dear to her in the city and a quick trip to an off the books government facility is certainly not how Lena envisioned her day ending.

“You’re Supergirl?” Lena asked not truly believing her eyes. There floating before her was the woman she called her best friend, a woman who had unknowingly captured Lena’s heart. It seemed so foreign and yet it was the only thing that made sense. How could she not have picked up on it? The smile, the fierce determination, the same scar just above the eye. “Of course you’re Supergirl, no one else could be. The way you make every person around you so much better than we really are.” Lena watched Kara gently touch down on the balcony of L-Corp and look away from her. It was almost as if Kara was embarrassed at who she was.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Lena, you just have so much on your shoulders that I didn’t want to thrust my secret on you. I know how much you hate people lying to you and keeping things from you. If you want me to go I will” Kara began to float a bit looking as though she was about to break down. Lena couldn’t help but have her heart break a little, this amazing woman thought that she wasn’t going to accept her for who she was. Lena leapt forward and grabbed Kara’s hand.

“Don’t leave, please? I won’t push you away Kara.” Lena felt tears starting to well up at the sides of her eyes but for once she didn’t care. She didn’t care that she was breaking every rule she’d been taught growing up, she didn’t care that her walls that she had spent so much building up to protect herself had come crumbling down. “I want to know everything you feel comfortable sharing with me. This is a big part of who you are and I understand why you didn’t share it with me sooner. After everything my family has done to you and your cousin I couldn’t blame me if you never told me.” Lena turned away letting the first tear in so many years fall when she fet a hand come to rest on her face, pulling it up to look into the brilliant blue eyes that she’d seen in her dreams so many times.

“Lena I swear this has nothing to do with your family. I’ve told you so many times in both of my personas that I will never judge you based on where you’ve come from, if anything that’s part of why I feel bad for waiting as long as I have. In spite of everything you have had to deal with in your life you are genuinely one of the best people I’ve been lucky enough to meet on this planet or any other. Lena Luthor you are my hero.” Kara pulled Lena in close and hugged her tight. Lena couldn’t help but wonder how someone who had the power to hold up falling buildings could still feel so soft and be so gentle. Kara pulled away slowly leaving her hands resting on Lena’s shoulders. “I have so many things I want to share with you Lena but there’s some things we need to do first. I have to have you sign an NDA for the people I work with and If Alex or J’onn find out that wasn’t the first thing I had you do they’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Kara Laughed and gave Lena one of those smiles that always made her head spin.

“Of course Kara, anything for you.” Lena returned the smile, hoping she hadn’t let on just how much she meant that. Part of her was screaming to tell Kara how she felt, but another part of her knew that wasn’t fair to Kara. She had just opened up to Lena in the biggest way possible and was clearly going to be in a vulnerable place. Lena knew she would tell Kara how she felt eventually but not when they were both feeling so vulnerable. “The agents outside the door will probably be wondering what all the noise in here has been, we should let them know everything is ok.”

“Vasquez! Everything’s alright in here!” Kara yells towards the door and one of the agents pokes her head inside clearly expecting to see Supergirl.

“Of course Super…” The agent trails off when she sees a woman standing there who is very much Kara Danvers. “Oh I see. Well Alex and J’onn are going to kill me for this so I guess I should get that over with. Kara you know you have to take Ms.Luthor down to see them as well.” Vasquez seem noticeably worried when she mention Kara’s sister and this J’onn person.

“Yes Vasquez, I’m about to call Alex and have her get Pam to draw up the forms. Also not just you she’s gonna try and kill.” Kara said with a slight grin. Lena was hoping that Kara’s sister wasn’t as scary as they were making her out to be. Judging by the way agent Danvers had been this afternoon Lena suspected she might truly be.

“There’s a difference Kara I’m not bulletproof.” Vasquez said with a smile as she closed the door leaving the two women alone once more. Lena’s mind was racing about everything that had happened today. She suddenly was having a hard time standing and Kara seemed to pick up on it immediately.

“Lena are you ok? I know this is probably a lot to take in all at once.” Lena nodded weakly and found herself being carried over to the couch. It was going to take some getting used to Kara’s powers, but somehow know that she was still so human even with all this immense strength was a comfort. She was still her, just with a few more secrets than Lena had thought. Kara pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text as Lena took a moment to regain her composure. This had been one of the strangest and hardest days she’d ever had to experience, and yet it was oddly one of her favourite she’d ever had. To know that someone trusted her so completely, and that some how she was the hero to someone as purely good as Kara was. She was at a loss for words for it which was yet another new sensation for her. The peace she was beginning to feel was shattered when an N’sync song started to blare from Kara’s phone. Lena could clearly hear Alex yelling into the phone. She only said the words, You, Her, DEO, Now! Before the line went dead.

“Well that means she’s gonna kill us both and Vasquez. I’m suddenly very glad J’onn gave Kal all of the Kryptonite that was stored at the DEO.” Kara gave a nervous laugh. She looked off towards the balcony before putting her hand over Lean’s. That made concentrating on thing much more difficult. “Lena I know how you feel about flying but would it be ok if I flew you over to the DEO?” Kara’s voice was so small and gentle it was hard for Lena to believe. It seemed that Kara Danvers would never stop finding ways to surprise her.

“I guess there is no safer way to fly than with the Girl of Steel.” Lena couldn’t help but notice the slight curve of Kara’s lips when she said that. “Just be careful on our way over please? I’m always gonna be nervous flying but I trust you Kara.” With that she followed Kara onto the balcony and watched as the girl seemingly spun herself out of the cardigan and jeans she had been wearing. What was left was just the Supergirl regalia she’d become so familiar with. Lena wrapped her arms around the neck of possibly the most beautiful person she had ever known “Kara Danvers you are amazing.”

“Kara Zor-el.” She said quietly. “That’s my Kryptonian name.” Lena couldn’t help but smile again at how beautiful the name was and how much it fit the other woman. Lena felt her feet start to lift off the ground. She started to panic until she felt Kara’s arm slip under her knees and gently move her to hold her in a bridal carry. Lena focused in on how warm Kara was even though they were now soaring thousands of feet above the ground. 

The flight seemed to pass in an instant as Lena was too caught up in the feeling of being in Kara’s arms to notice much more. Lena did feel Kara slow down as they approached a tall skyscraper that Lena had been driven past hundreds of times, but had never really taken much notice of. They landed on a stone balcony and walked through a glass door into what Lena could only describe as a technology candy store. She wanted to inspect all of the equipment to try and discern each purpose but she new the agents who were now staring at her and Kara. Lena was used to being the center of attention but this was different, this was the eyes of an entire government agency that didn’t legally exist wondering why she was now standing in the center of their top secret base.

“Kara Zor-el Danvers! What the hell were you thinking?” Lena knew the voice belonged to the elder of the Danvers sisters. Alex charged forward meeting them halfway through hall that led to what appeared to be some sort of central briefing area. Behind her followed and older black man that she recognized. It was the same man who had been working with her mother although he was missing the robotic eye. It seemed as if he could sense her unease at this as he put his hands up in a placating manner. “How could you just expose yourself like that? You should know better than to do something like this.” Alex was clearly very upset that Lena knew about all of this now. It hurt knowing that she was going to be the cause of so much trouble for Kara.

“I trust her Alex!” Kara yelled back and Lena was shocked. She’d never heard Kara raise her voice at anyone. “I would trust her with my life Alex, and it’s my secret to tell. If I want Lena to know about this part of my life then I’ll tell her about it.” Lena could see that there were tears forming at the sides of Kara’s eyes and without thinking took her hand to try and comfort her. She felt Kara give it a slight squeeze. “J’onn I’m sorry I didn’t let you know that I would be exposing the DEO to her but I’m not sorry that she knows.” Kara said looking over her sister’s shoulder to the man who resembled Lena’s mother’s flunky.

“It’s alright Kara. Ms.Luthor welcome to the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, known as the DEO for short.” J’onn walked up and extended his hand for Lena to shake. Lena was apprehensive, how was everyone so calm about someone they knew was working for Cadmus just strolling through the place. Lena could swear he knew what she was thinking when he stepped back and red lights surrounded him until she we staring at someone decidedly not human. “My name is J’onn J’onz and I am a green martian. I am also the director of the DEO.” He returned his hand for Lena to shake. She took it with wide eyes, wondering how many more shocks she could take today before completely losing it.

“It’s nice to meet you director, I know my presence was not something you were expecting tonight but I promise that your existence is safe with me.” Lena said hoping to quell any fears that the nearby agents had.

“I know you won’t Ms.Luthor, you have Kara’s trust so you have my acceptance. Kara come with me to grab the paperwork that needs to be signed.” Lena hadn’t realized she was still holding Kara’s hand until the other woman started to pull away. It sent sparks through her whole body. Before she could revel in the feeling she felt another hand grabbing her arm and looked over to see Kara’s sister pulling for her to follow. They walked down one of the halls and took a left into a room that looked to me soundproofed.

“This is the only room in the building that Kara won’t be able to hear us. Now I want to know what happened to make my sister reveal herself to you tonight.” Alex said staring dagger at Lena. So she told Alex everything that had happened and watched as Alex’s face slowly faded from anger into concern. “I should have known she’d been feeling off. I guess I haven’t been spending as much time with her as I used to.” Alex muttered more to herself than to Lena. “I’m glad she’s found someone she trusts as much as you, and I can see the way she feels about you so you had better not do anything to hurt her Luthor or I swear to god I will put you somewhere not even Kara could find you. I have the alien tech to do it too.”

“The way she feels about me? Are you saying that Kara has feelings for me?” Lena asked not believing the words flowing from her mouth. How could someone so pure possibly feel that way about her?

“Wait you didn’t know? Damn Luthor you’re as oblivious as she is. You two are obviously crazy about each other. Just don’t hurt her or you’ll give me another reason to make sure no one can ever find you.” Lena realized that this had turned more into a shovel talk than Alex being mad at her for knowing about Kara. Lena couldn’t help but laugh and even Alex managed a slight smile.

“I’m never going to hurt her Alex, not if I can help it at least. I wanted so bad to tell her how I felt about her tonight but I knew that wouldn’t be fair when she just completely opened herself up and let herself be that vulnerable.” Lena admitted, glad there was at least one person who would know what was going through her mind. “I didn’t want her to think that it was because she’s Supergirl. When I tell her I want her to know that it’s because she is the brightest part of my life and I would never let anything hurt her.” It was a relief when Alex’s face soften again.

“Thank you for that Lena, I have a bit of experience making emotional decisions right after life changing realizations, and while it’s worked out pretty well for me now it was tough at first.” The sincerity in Alex’s eyes stunned Lena, she wasn’t used to people giving away emotional parts of their lives so freely. She was even more stunned when she realized she was pulling Alex into a hug. This was the first time she’d felt like someone, aside from Kara, understood how she felt since Lex. The embrace continued for a moment longer before they broke apart.

“Kara’s probably wondering where we’ve gotten off to and I still need to sign that paperwork.” Lena said as she attempted to regain control over her emotions. She hadn’t felt this open in such a long time that it scared her. Here were these people who just seemed to accept that she was who she was without wanting anything from her or were trying to use her for anything. In the end all they wanted was for to be happy. The two walked back out to to the main hall and met J’onn, back in the form of the man she’d seen before, and Kara who were waiting for them.

“Alex please tell me you didn’t give Lena a hard time, I’m the one who revealed myself to her.” Kara said as she handed Lena the NDA. Lena knew what it would say but she took the time to read through it thoroughly before signing in all the required places. She knew there would be nothing that she would object to but she wasn’t entirely ready to leave this place yet.

“Of course not, Lena and I have an understanding with each other now. You and I on the other hand are going to be having a nice long talk about what the word secret means.” Alex gave Lena a quick grin before saying her goodbyes and heading off to what Lena assumed was the entrance that people who couldn’t fly used.

“Before you two go I have something for Lena. This is a badge that will allow you to have access to the DEO. I figured since most of the people in Kara’s life have ended up helping us in one way or another it’s an inevitability that we’ll be looking to you for help with certain projects. I know Winn would appreciate help from time to time, and he was quite impressed with your work on the black body field generator at your gala.” J’onn extended his hand once again and handed her a badge that said civilian contractor.

“I’m honored that you all trust me so much. I would be happy to assist whenever it’s needed. Here’s a copy of my card with my work and cell phone numbers.” Lena smiled knowing that this would help her be able to do so much more good for the people of not only National city, but the world itself.

“Come on Lena, it’s about time I took you back to your place. It’s nearly four in the morning.” Kara took her hand and pulled her out onto the stone balcony once again. Lena looked out over the sleeping National city knowing now the best way she could protect it was to keep the woman who meant most to her safe.

“Take me home Supergirl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lena knew that tonight was the night that she was going to tell Kara how she really felt about her. It had been a week since Lena had learned that Kara Danvers, junior report for Catco world wide media, was in fact an alien superhero. Kara had been by her office a couple of times to see how she was doing and, each time she had Lena knew she couldn’t keep her feelings to herself anymore. No one had ever made her feel quite the way she did about Kara. That was why she’d invited Kara over to her apartment tonight, to finally clear away all the secrets that had been between them.

Lena had spent most of her day thinking on the best way of telling Kara, deciding on simply having the young Kryptonian over for a private dinner with as many of her favourite foods as she could get, not an easy feat as Lena quickly learned. Still Lena would do everything she could to ensure that nothing went wrong with tonight. Or at least that was her plan until she got a call from Alex.

“Lena thank god, I need you to get down to the DEO as quickly as possible. It’s Kara, she blew out her powers fighting with a group of aliens. Two of them managed to escape so J’onn wants every agent he’s got out searching for them. I tried to stay by her side but she told me to go, and that she had dinner plans with you already. I really need someone to watch over her.” Lena could hear the panic in Alex’s voice. Lena’s heart was beating harder than she’d ever felt before. Kara was hurting.

“I’ll be there as quick as I can, I’ll take care of her for as long as she needs.” Lena replied quickly as she grabbed her keys. She knew that right now she needed to push everything she thought tonight was going to be.

“Thank you Lena, this means a lot.” Alex hung up the phone. Lena hurried her way down to her building and got in one of the cars she’d bought but hadn’t had enough time to drive, a Tesla model S. Lena’s mind was running wild about all the possible things that could have happened to Kara if the remaining aliens hadn’t run off. 

\------------------------------

Lena arrived at the DEO and was brought to what looked like a cross between a lab and a medical center. Her eyes gravitated towards Kara who was asleep under strange looking lamps. She could see there were tears in Kara’s suit where whatever aliens the were must have hit her. There was no cuts as far as she could tell, but the telltale signs of bruises forming were all too apparent. Alex who was sat next to Kara nodded in Lena’s direction and motioned for her to come closer.

“Thank you again Lena. Normally I would stay with her myself but J’onn needs my help catching these bastards before they figure out that Supergirl is out of commision for the time being.” Lena could hear the nervousness in Alex’s voice, it was clear she didn’t like the idea of not staying with Kara. Before Lena could stop herself she pulled Alex into a hug. Lena wasn’t used to comforting people but she knew this was what Alex needed at that moment. 

“You don’t need to thank me Alex, I’d do anything for her.” Lena knew all too well the truth in those words. Alex pulled back from the embrace and gave Lena a nod before heading off towards the door. She gave one last lingering look at her sister before rounding the corner leaving Lena and a sleeping Kara alone. Lena moved to the seat Alex had been in and took Kara’s hand. Kara seemed more peaceful than Lena had ever seen her. The young reporter had occasionally fallen asleep on Lena’s office couch when she was waiting for Lena to finish up with an important call, but in all those times Kara had still seemed restless. It dawned on Lena that it was probably due to her super hearing picking up everything around her. She made a mental note to try and find something that would help Kara block out the extra stimulus and get a more peaceful sleep. 

Lena slowly tucked a piece of Kara’s hair behind her ear. She hoped one day this would be something she’d get to see under better circumstances. Lena laid her head down gently on Kara’s chest and listened to the beat of her heart. Even without her powers Kara’s heart seemed to beat more loudly and vibrantly than any heart should have the right to, but that was who Kara was. She was kind to every person she met regardless of if they deserved that kindness or not. The soothing rhythm of Kara’s heart was a comfort to Lena, and she soon found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Lena began to stir sometime later at the feeling of fingers being run through her hair. Opening her eyes she saw Kara smiling down at her. Lena’s heart leapt into her throat at the sight, it was what she wanted so badly even if Kara still didn’t know how she felt.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Kara gave her one of smiles that sent Lena’s heart through the roof. She wondered how someone could still seem so perfect after all she’d been through.

“Hey yourself.” Lena replied not moving her head from Kara’s chest. “How are you feeling?” Lena wanted to make sure that Kara wasn’t hurt before anything else.

“I’ll be ok. It’s always very disorienting when I solar flare.” Kara looked around the room quickly before settling her eyes back on Lena’s face. “I’m sorry I kinda ruined our dinner plans, I’m glad you’re here though.” Lena couldn’t believe that after everything that Kara had gone through today she was still worried about not being able to have their dinner tonight. “I’d been hoping to talk to you about something tonight.”

“You don’t have to apologize Kara, we can always do dinner another night. If you are feeling up to talking though we can still talk about what you wanted to talk about.” Lena sat up, never letting go of Kara’s hand.

“Well it’s um… I was hoping that um…Oh Rao.” Lena watched as Kara leaned in and their lips met. It was like stepping out into the sun after being kept in the darkness for so long. Lena pushed to deepen the kiss never wanting it to end. It was confirmation of everything Lena had wanted for so long. When they both finally pulled apart they were breathing hard. “I’m sorry, I should have asked for your permission before I did that.”

“It’s ok Kara please don’t apologize for that. That was actually the reason I wanted to have you over for dinner tonight. I was planning on telling you how I feel.” Lena couldn’t help but smile at how flustered Kara still looked.

“Would you like to go on a date with me Lena Luthor?” Kara blushed and looked at her hands. Lena smiled and took Kara’s face in her hands and leaned part way in, waiting for Kara to close the distance between them. Their lips met again and it sent the spark of an idea through Lena’s brain.

“Why wait?” Lena stood up and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off so that the only light was that of the lamps above Kara. She then pulled out her phone and put on some ambient music before settling back into the chair beside Kara. “I’m not going anywhere until you’re feeling better so we may as well have our first date right here.” Lena noticed the smile spread slowly across Kara’s face and her eyes start to sparkle under the light of the lamps.

“How could I say no?” Kara laughed. “Would you be ok coming up here and laying with me Lena?” Lena nodded and help Kara shift her weight over to the side of the bed. She climbed up and put her arm behind Kara’s head so that Kara could lay against her.They lay together like that for a while enjoying each other’s silent company.

“Kara would you tell me about Krypton? It’s ok if you don’t feel comfortable with that, I can’t imagine how hard it is to lose everything that way.” Lena turned her head to look at Kara. The girl was quiet and Lena thought maybe she had pushed things too far.

“In some ways it was similar to Earth. Our technology was quite a bit more advanced though. I was really surprised when I first came to Earth that things like space travel weren’t commonplace. I remember going with my parents to see the near by planets and moons, then finding out that me landing here was a huge deal because that kind of thing didn’t really happen except for my cousin of course. Jobs were different there too, we had a guild system there. Every kryptonian would take a test when they were ten years old, Rao knows I was terrified of learning what I was destined to do at that age. I remember getting the results though, I was supposed to go into the science guild, like my father and my uncle. It had been exactly what I was hoping because that stuff was always so fascinating to me. When Alex and I were growing up she used to drag me to science fairs all the time, I would pretend that I was bored the entire time but I secretly loved going. Not because the science was all that interesting, we’d learned much more advanced things at a young age. It was because it was a small connection to everything I’d left behind.” Kara spoke softly but her voice was full of emotion. Lena felt tears splash against her hand.

“Kara if it’s too painful to talk about you can stop.” Lena held Kara tight hoping that she was a comfort to the young kryptonian. The sadness Kara must have been feeling going through all of this again was breaking Lena’s heart.

“No I’m ok, It’s just been a long time since I got to share all of this with someone. I remember when I was very young my grandmother passed away. My mother came to me and said that as long as we talk about them and keep them in our hearts they are never truly gone because we keep them in Rao’s light.” Kara continued on for a while explaining the different way things were done on Krypton. Lena could feel her heat swelling with every new thing Kara talked about. Occasionally Lena would ask a question about something and Kara would explain it more thoroughly. Lena listen to it all intently while her free hand absentmindedly made it’s way through Kara’s hair.

“Also don’t even get me started on how difficult it was to learn English, do you know how little sense the rules of the english language make compared to Kryptonian?” Kara was starting to get some of her usual energy back in her. Lena couldn’t help but smile when an idea popped into her head.

“I don’t unfortunately, but if you were willing I’d love to learn how to speak your native language.” Lena said softly hoping again that this wasn’t crossing a line. Kara sat and turned to look at her.

“You want to learn Kryptonian?” Kara replied with a look of complete disbelief. There was the unmistakable sound of excitement in her voice.

“If you’d be willing to teach me I’d be honored Kara.” Lena couldn’t help but smile at the look in Kara’s eyes. There was a spark of something Lena didn’t quite know how to put into words, it was like Kara was reliving all of her greatest memories from when she was a child back on Krypton all at once.

“Ni-si khap khehth Lena.” Kara replied in Kryptonian. Lena couldn’t help but think that it was beautiful when it came from Kara. “That means I would be honored. The words of my house were El Mayarah, they mean Stronger Together.” Lena couldn’t believe how amazing the words she was hearing were. She was learning the native language of the person who meant the most to her.

“El Mayarah.” Lena said knowing in her heart that they truly would be stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's my first attempt at Supercorp, I'm not entirely sure where this is gonna go or how long it will end up being but hopefully anyone who reads it and enjoys will come along for the ride. Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear what you think. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
